


Wade's unicorn has a friend - Jesse's teddy bear!

by CJaneway



Series: Milky Things [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Binkie - Freeform, Breastfeeding, Coming In Pants, Daddy Hanzo, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Humping Plushie, Jesse McCree Has a Big Dick, Jesse is a good boy, Jesse is a good boy for his daddy, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Omorashi, Pacifier - Freeform, Plushies, Wetting, diaper change, everyone is over 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: A friend of mine suggested “humping plushies” as a kink (teach me to fucking ask a discord-channel about a random kink) (Someone’s been watching Deadpool) so yeah, whimpering, blushing baby boy McCree humping plushies and drinking milk. Fuck yeah. I wasn’t into it, now I’m into it. God save me.This is kinky as all hells, and I've tagged to the best of my fucking ability, so please, heed the damn warnings yeah.





	Wade's unicorn has a friend - Jesse's teddy bear!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge. Oh god. *hides*

Hanzo woke up to Jesse shifting around in the bed. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes and looked over at his baby boy. They had played last night and Hanzo’s room was locked from the inside and a bunch of toys were strewn across the floor. Jesse was still far into little-space when they had finally gone to bed, so Hanzo had washed his boy and wrapped him up nice and snug in a diaper.

(The last time they forgot to wrap baby Jesse up he’s peed all over the bed and become horrified to the point of trying to escape, but Daddy Hanzo kicked in full force and spent a good five hours shushing and calming his boy.)

Jesse was shifting, still fast asleep, murmuring sweet little things in his baby voice, which had started to develop more and more. The little prairie cub usually slept fitfully, like a diaper-clad rock to be honest. Waking baby Jesse up for breakfast was a challenge, so Hanzo wondered what had his little squirming so badly in his sleep. He raked his eyes down his littles body, which was curled up in a fetal position. Jesse’s hairy legs were pressed to his stomach and his knees tickled his beard. Nothing seemed out of place, so he gently let a hand trail over Jesse’s flank to see if the little calmed, he accidentally brushed the diaper and it felt different from the night before. A firmer touch confirmed, Jesse had soiled himself. That might be the problem.

“Baby, you have to wake up.” Hanzo started shaking his boy, but Jesse just curled up and stuck his thumb in his mouth. The archer sighed fondly and reached over to the nightstand where a big brown-shielded pacifier was lying in wait, the handle had cowboy boots printed on it. Jesse loved it. He gently extracted the thumb, as research had shown that babies could hurt themselves and damage the skin on their thumb if they were teething (And baby Jesse was in his 33rd year of teething), and placed the pacifier in front of the littles searching mouth. The extra-large nipple was sucked in immediately and a rhythmic sucking commenced. The noise alone was enough for Hanzo’s breasts to start leaking a little. (Jesse hadn’t woken up for his midnight feeding and Hanzo was too lazy to pump so his pecs were straining.)

His little prairie cub didn’t seem to want to wake up any time soon, but Hanzo knew he had to get that nappie changed, Jesse had sensitive skin. He rolled out of bed, careful not to jostle his little. (The cub could sleep through a hurricane, but that was beside the point, and had said that it was fine to change his nappy while sleeping) He padded over to his discarded sweatpants and pulled them up before heading into the bathroom to grab all the necessary supplies. Towel, wet wipes, talcum powder, fresh nappie, and a trash bag for the old one. He dumped the pile of stuff at the foot of the bed before he grabbed the towel and started coaxing it under Jesse’s sleeping form, gently uncurling his little pretzel-shaped cub into a more relaxed pose that would allow him to slip the soiled nappy off.

Hanzo was well versed in the process by now, but it had taken a while to get there. Not because the actions themselves were hard, it was more getting Jesse to relax enough to _let_ him. (Getting his baby to admit to using diapers was one thing, trying to help him after he soiled them was another matter completely.) He quickly snapped the diaper open after getting the towel situated, and pulled it open, it seemed his baby had soiled himself in other ways too. White globs of come were sticking to his private area and Hanzo was glad he brought the wet wipes. Tugged the nappie out and wrapped it around itself before dumping it in the trash bag before tying it closed. He wiped his cub down with a practiced efficiency and managed to sneak the fresh diaper under his sleeping cub without too much hassle. He powdered all the areas that needed it and finally fastened the diaper, before sneaking the towel back out from under his boy. Jessie had barely moved. (Hurricanes.)

He started cleaning up all the toys because they both had a mission later and in case someone entered their quarters (highly unlikely, but Hanzo was paranoid), well, neither of them liked the idea of having to explain things. They had played so much that the entire room was trashed, but Hanzo didn’t mind. His little hadn’t played that well in a long time, and the archer felt overly indulgent. A soft snuffling sounds reached soon reached Hanzo’s ears, however, and he saw Jesse reaching for him in the warm spot he had left behind. Hanzo’s heart clenched, but he really needed to keep cleaning up, so he desperately looked around for something large-ish Jesse could snuggle with. He found a decently sized teddy bear, about two feet long, and thought that would have to suffice until Hanzo could get back into bed. (It was 8 AM and the mission briefing wasn’t until 4 PM)

Jesse immediately snuffled his way close to the stuffed toy and settled down, still sucking on his pacifier. Hanzo’s heart swelled and his milk filled pecs ached, but he continued cleaning until the room once again looked spotless.

He decided to wake Jesse up for a feeding when he put the last toy into the toybox and closed it. He much preferred Jesse nursing to the breast pump. (Due to the shape of his pecs it never grabbed properly anyway.) When he got closer to the bed he saw something that made his dick chub up and take notice: his little baby was humping the bear he left him with in his sleep, and his cock was peaking over the band of his diapers. He was snuffling into their pillows and sucking on his pacifier at a rapid pace.

“Wake up, little Jesse.” Hanzo coaxed and cajoled and soon bleary brown eyes opened and saw the world for the first time that day.

“Daddy?” He whimpered, though the pacifier distorted the sound. His hips kept unconsciously moving against the bear.

“Good morning, sweetheart. You want some breakfast?” Jesse’s eyes zoomed in on Hanzo’s overflowing pecs and nodded, his hips still working.  Hanzo smiled down at his little and crawled back into bed, lying flat on his back so Jesse could scoot over and latch on. And latch on he did, he spat the pacifier out so fast it bounced across Hanzo’s chest and before the archer could even open his mouth to give his little a talking too, the relief of having his milk filled tits drained took over everything.  He felt the teddy bear sandwiched between Jesse and himself. He looked down at his rock-hard baby boy, who’s cock was peeking out from his nappy, and sighed indulgently.

“Are you feeling frisky, honey?” Hanzo crooned. Jesse, as usual, never replied, he just sucked a bit desperately at Hanzo’s teat.

“Let me just reposition you so you can come inside your nappy, so I will not have to change the bed, ok?” Hanzo gently reached down and realigned his boy’s private parts and continued to enjoy feeding time while Jesse rocked his diaper covered crotch against the plushie. The things going on had their effect on Hanzo as well, but it was so nice to just lay there while Jesse nursed, playing with his hair, stroking fingers down his back, that the archer did nothing more than gently palm his own erection through his sweat pants. (they were due for a wash anyway.) Soon Jesse whimpered and shoved his diaper into the teddy so hard it was squished flat against Hanzo’s side, and some teeth made themselves known on Hanzo’s nipple. The thought of his little prairie cub bringing himself off inside his diapers, against a plushie, was more than enough for Hanzo. He rolled through a pleasant orgasm as Jesse came down from his own, still drinking deeply. (The teeth weren’t nearly as active anymore.)

“Would you like to empty my other breast before we clean up, beautiful boy?” He was becoming lopsided. The little rolled over his daddy, and over the nice teddy and positioned himself to comfortably nurse at the other teat.

“Hungry baby boy,” Hanzo crooned. Jesse made happy noises in the back of his throat. They still had a few hours.


End file.
